


Sweet hot chocolate

by happyhyuka



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, Hueninga Kai best boyfriend, M/M, Pet Names, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, i don't know how to tag, like a lot of fluff, soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka
Summary: What’s the best way to warm up a cold and kinda grumpy boyfriend?Easy, make some hot chocolate.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065596
Kudos: 22





	Sweet hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of #10LastStar_WithTXT !
> 
> English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes!
> 
> See you at the end!

The heater in the studio was weirdly working for the past days and even the technical stuff didn’t know what was happening. They reassurance them that after the holiday they will do a more detailed run-up, and for the time being they had to use another room or come prepared with more clothes or blankets. Obviously, the only others rooms they could use are the ones form their sunbaenims and they didn’t have the courage to ask something like that so the next day they enter the company with tons of blankets and a stock of hand heater. 

Because of this when Kai enters their studio, he wasn’t that surprised to find a really cold and kind of grumpy Beomgyu. It wasn’t anything new that the older is super sensitive to the cold, but seen his boyfriend resembling a Michelin man because of so many blankets he throws on his body was kinda hilarious to him. 

“Hey bear” he says, coming near the blanket blob and he received a grunt as a greeting. He knew his hyung was kind of a drama queen but he never saw him like this. 

“What are you doing?” he asked again while trying to find the boy’s head, failing quite miserably. 

“I’m working on a song but it’s too damn cold that I can’t write without losing my fingers” he could really hear the annoyance from Gyu and his heart squeezed a little, he really doesn’t like hearing him like this. 

“Are you that cold? Do you want me to do something?” the blanket moved suspiciously like a no, he smiled while hugging his blankets/boyfriend. He sits on the clue couch and starts working on his things, and Beomgyu was right, he starts to not feel his fingers too. Still feeling a little uneasy he looks again at his baby bear and decided to do something for him like the good boyfriend he is. 

After storming out of their studio he quickly tries to find something to make in the little kitchen that the company had built for their artists. He searches for minutes for something that could be served hot and at the same time been in the list of this his peaky eater boyfriend. He opens the last cabinet and bingo. He smirks, he found something he knew it would make Beomgyu very happy. 

\--------

_Damn this winter and damn this freaking heater that do_ _es_ _n’t work_

Beomgyu had been swearing against the cold for the past five minutes, all the inspiration has gone because he couldn’t focus because his hands are literally two ice cubes and it hurts to even take a pen. He was starting to curse again when he notices that a cup of something was in front of his face. He looks up and saw his boyfriend handing it to him. He gently takes it and immediately his hands get blessed because it’s hot. He takes a look and _oh my god I've been really blessed_ because inside there’s hot chocolate with little marshmallows slowly swimming on the surface. 

His heart did a little flip, even if they been dating for a month now Kai still manages to do all these little things that make him fall even deeper for him. He carefully moves his body and all the blanket on the couch to sit with the younger that without even saying anything took him and position on his legs, his side pressed on Kai front. He smiled while he starts drinking while he feels a hand find his tummy and starting lightly rubbing it, slowly starting felling warmer. 

“Better?” he nodded after taking the last sip of the drink. He quickly put the cup on the nearest surface and came back into his boyfriend's arms. He nuzzles his head on Kai's necks while the other squeezed him more. 

“Thank you...kitten” he whispers, waiting for the reaction at the pet name. That obviously quickly arrived because Kai loved hearing him saying that and in seconds he was attacked with kisses on his cheeks. He squeaks trying to make him stop but in vain. Cold completely forgot and heart beating a little faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! 
> 
> A really short but cute drabble for Beomkai! I don't really know why, but I really feel like this two are the type of people who would use pet names and I really couldn't resist and write it. 
> 
> Here it's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09) if you want to come and say hi!
> 
> See you on my next work ^^


End file.
